With the development of science and technology, more and more facilities are operated by circuits, such as electric curtains, electric doors and windows, electric lamps, etc. Each control circuit comprises a receiver circuit and a control chip, wherein: the receiver circuit is signally connected with the control chip; the control chip is connected with an actuating mechanism (the actuating mechanisms can be electric curtains, electric doors and windows, electric lamps, etc.); the receiver circuit is used for receiving command information; and the control chip is used for issuing different execution commands to the actuating mechanism. In addition, the control circuit also has a power circuit to supply power source to the receiver circuit and the control chip. Because the receiver circuit and the control chip are in operation all the time, and the receiver circuit and the control chip need to consume electric energy during operation. But in fact no command information is input in most of the time, the electric energy consumed by the receiver circuit and the control chip is used in vain without the input of a command, which causes a waste of electric energy. Particularly under the condition that the receiver circuit, the control chip and the actuating mechanism are supplied by battery, most electric energy of the battery is consumed by the receiver circuit and the control chip and not by the actuating mechanism. It turns out that the electric energy of the battery is consumed rapidly. Thus, the battery needs to be continuously replaced. For the control circuit for a DC tubular motor, the operating current of the receiver circuit is about 7 milliamperes in general, and the operating current of the control chip is also about 7 milliamperes in general. If the battery is a battery block of 1800 milliamperes, the battery can supply the receiver circuit and the control chip for operation for more than 100 hours, namely the electric energy can be completely consumed within 5 days. However, the battery block of 1800 milliamperes can enable a motor of 380 milliamperes (in general the operating time of the motor is 30 seconds each time) to operate 570 times. If such a motor is operated twice in one day, the battery block can last for one year. Thus, we can see that the consumed energy is mainly used by the receiver circuit and the control chip in general.
The Chinese patent 200580009297.7 discloses a low-power Rf control system, which is a low-power control circuit in fact. A dual-frequency control chip is used in the patent. The control chip is in low-frequency control state generally, and consumes about 20 to 30 microamperes in low-frequency state in general and about 7 milliamperes in high-frequency state. Meanwhile, the receiver module has two states including a sleep state and an operating state, and consumes about 2 microamperes in the sleep state and about 7 milliamperes in the operating state. The receiver module is turned on by the control chip at regular intervals to enable the receiver module to be in the operating state for about 1 millisecond. The receiver circuit is turned on once in about several dozens of milliseconds in general. As such, the power consumption rate of the receiver circuit can be lowered by several dozens of folds. Said control chip is often in low-frequency state, and saves electric energy in comparison to the original control chip which is in high-frequency state all the time. But because said control chip still consumes about 20 to 30 microamperes in low-frequency state, the control chip still consumes a lot of energy.